Zero is my Vampire Knight too
by shortielocks
Summary: (A sequel to Zero is my Vampire Knight (However you don't have to read it to enjoy/understand this one)) Humans finally know about Vampires because of her death.


The clock chimed. It echoed through the desolate prison awakening no one from their insanity. He looked over at the one solid wall - the only thing that told his story - and, limply, etched another tally line. Eighteen.

"Happy Anniversary." One of his fellow captives laughed, hysterically. There wasn't anything to be happy about eighteen years stuck in a jail cell with a bunch of hungry creatures: beasts he despised. Eighteen years since he saw the moon. Eighteen years since he felt fresh air on his cold skin. Eighteen years since humans found out about us.

Eighteen years since _her_ death.

He has tried to forget about her. Yet the more he sinks into madness, the more he grasps onto her to keep him rooted. Her smile, her eyes, her stupidity. They were so much a like - they'd been through so much in their lives - and when they found one another in the darkness of reality, it was special. They just fitted together like two complementary broken pieces binding together to make one. Yet it was ripped away from him, from both of them. The pain is still fresh in his mind like it happened seconds ago. He could see her before him but she no longer smiled, she no longer had a shine in her eyes, she no longer existed.

_It shouldn't have been you, it should have been me._

He looked down at his hands. Lifeless and dead they seemed as they hung off the side of the bed. It didn't matter that claws were forming. It didn't matter how many times he tried to scratch his way out of here. It didn't matter that they were stained with his blood. Nothing matter anymore. Nothing.

A distant sound was heard. Footsteps. It was something new, something strange, something simple. His fellow jailers hissed at the noise, scared of what it meant. Scared of what it could be. No one visited, not ever. Footsteps getting closer. The strides seemed familiar. His sense of smell picked up a stink that made him sick. It was rich and powerful, one that he knew too well. One that he should of exterminated eons ago. The closer the beast got to rounding the corner, the more he tried to sit up but his whole body protested.

"You don't have to get up for me." The voice smiled, as it appeared in front of his cell suddenly.

"I'm doing it for me." He aggressively spoke, making him cough afterwards, as he used all his reserved energy on sitting up. "What do you want with us? Has your reign on the world finally stopped?"

The voice laughed, "That's the next step."

"Leave me out of it then."

"Who said I was going to use you?"

"So why you here then?"

"Maybe I want to see some of my old friends."

He looked at the dark shadow in front of him, baring his fangs. "You don't have friends. I am certainly not one and I don't think these guys are, any more. You shoved your only true friend in here and now look at him." The shadow didn't move. It made him feel so angry that he exploded, pointing to his next door neighbour "Look at him!"

"He's certainly a lot quieter."

"Are you fucking serious?! You turned him insane. Everyday he'd say that you wouldn't leave him in here, you wouldn't do something like this. Now look at him, there is no response. Nothing."

"What's your point?"

Again the tall figure did not look. He just stood there in his long coat. There was no way in getting through to him. Typical, so stubborn in thinking that whatever they do is correct. So mighty. So mediocre. So mind numbing. With a heavy sigh, he spoke, "Just get to the point of why you are here?"

"You might be useful to me again."

"I just told you, I don't want to be a part of your game."

"It's more that you are a destroyer, lets say. Whoever I think is being unruly, you take care of."

"What if i resist?" He asked hoarsely but at the thought of food, he felt himself change.

"You can keep telling yourself that but your subconscious is taking over. How many years do you think it will be before you stop all together? I'm sure you're fellow jail mates wouldn't mind helping me. What will you do when you see them eating?"

He sat there still, trying to restrain the monster inside of him. Murmurs came from all around him as his fellows began to imagine food. He could picture it too: the sweet nectar of life running down his throat. His fangs began to ache; his eyes became sore from the dim light; his mind yearned for the food he'd be starved from for eighteen years.

The shadow commented, walking toward the cell door. "You're precious memories of her won't help you for much longer."

"Get out of my head."

"They only hinder you."

"Get out!"

"They can be changed. How do you even know that it's her anymore?"

He shouted, "Get out of my head!"

"Must be a family thing. You and your brother have never been lucky with women."

"Each one has been a pawn for you."

"There has to be casualties."

"Pick someone else to torture, there's nothing left for you to use against me."

"But there is."

"What is it then?"

The tall figure, edged even closer forward so that the dim light touched _its_ face. Immortality was plastered across it as the dark red eyes held all the power. In a slow voice, it spoke carefully. "Death. All you've ever wanted is for life to be over. Maybe I will grant you it when you have helped me."

"I do not wish to die anymore, I wish to get out of here so I can exterminate you and your kind."

"You've said that for years, you're threats are no longer meaningful."

"Neither are your requests."

"This one is an order."

"I've never followed you."

"Whether you like it or not, you are helping me because you have nowhere else to go. Nothing else to do."

The cloaked figure was right. He couldn't escape from the cell, from his capture and from the creature that has been starved within him. Again he is under _its_ thumb and he hates it. Everything just seems to go around in circles with both of them being in the middle. _Will we never learn?_

They stared at one another through furrowed brows, each trying to question the next attack or the next situation they would meet. The hooded monster moved away from the cell and spoke, "It's been great speaking to you, and I'm glad you are willing to help. Maybe I should have put you in one of these before so that you'd've co-operated."

"Just fuck off, pureblood. You won't be missed." He spat at the vampire.

"Always so polite to me. I like how you stick up for yourself, so much stupidity to it."

He hissed, lying back down. "I thought you were going."

There was no goodbye from the creature on the other side, all that could be heard were footsteps getting further away. He closed his eyes to forget about whatever just happened.

As he dozed off he could see her again. They could only see each other in a place that he took her once - a meadow a high grass were poppies would spring up from time to time, as a huge golden sun rose from its slumber. She lies there in her broken dress and mask, unable to move, but still looks angelic and heroic as ever. However something was different, like an additional presence was with them.

A darkness enveloped her. He raced towards her to pull off a long, black trench coat. A very familiar coat. He looked down to her and noticed a river of blood coming from her neck. Her face is no longer peaceful but one of shock and pain. A tear trickled from her eye.

He wanted to move towards her, to hold her in his arms to tell her it's alright, but he couldn't move. His legs had turned to lead. An eery presence - the one that he felt before - placed a hand on his shoulder and laughed, "I told you that you're precious memories of her could be changed. She reminds me of someone who is being a nuisance, now. I think you will like her too. Once I've got her, she is all yours, Zero."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N Hi guys! This has been a long awaited sequel to my previous Vampire Knight story called 'Zero is my Vamprie Knight', which I wrote and finished two years ago. If you have not read it, please read it (I do apologize for the amount of exclamation marks, grammer and spelling mistakes I made back when I was younger) however you do not have to read it as it doesn't tie to it completely. Tbh, it could be a totally different book with the way I'm planning on writing it. :)**

** I hope you guys like it. **


End file.
